The primary objective of this SBIR phase I contract is to prepare a new clinical batch of the 30-day naltrexone microcapsule formulation under cGMP. This batch of microcapsules will be packaged in glass vials, sterilized, and fully characterized in accordance with BIOTEK standard operating procedures. Stability studies of the formulation will be initiated.